¿Cuándo podré salir?
by electroyusei
Summary: Yuya lamenta todo lo que está pasado y Reiji le ayuda a sobre llevar la carga.


—Vaya que has llorado en estos días…—murmuró Yuya para el pequeño bebé que tenía entre manos—Las cosas no deben de estar muy bien allá afuera—el pequeño de ojos azules y cabello lavanda se llevó la mano a la cara y de chupó el dedo gordo. El de ojos verdes lo meció un poco más para que pudiese dormirse pronto, ya era hora y no se merecía seguir llorando—. Lo siento Reira, lamento que tengas que lidiar con todo esto—una débil sonrisa salió de sus labios—. Pero no te preocupes, tu hermano está haciendo lo posible por nosotros. Las cosas se calmarán y para cuando menos de des cuanta estarás yendo a una escuela como cualquier niña de tu edad. Déjanos las cosas difíciles a nosotros Reira—acercó un poco su rostro al de la niña y le susurró—, nada de esto es tu culpa.

Y con esas pequeñas palabras, el pequeño ser humano que descansaba sobre los brazos de Yuya, se quedó dormido. El de ojos rojos lo miró un poco más antes de sonreír nuevamente de manera triste. Mañana vendría su madre adoptiva y puede que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Y mientras el caminaba hacia la cuna de la bebé pensaba en como la visita del hermano de la niña le sería también muy tranquilizador. Llevaba algunos días sin verlo y a decir verdad estaba algo preocupado. Él no venía dos días seguidos por trabajo, pero nunca se había tardado tanto. Reiji había logrado con el pasar de los meses de regular un poco sus visitas, venía cada dos o tres días si le era posible y su madre venía todos los fines de semana. Pero el chico del collar no veía al chico de las gafas desde el domingo y en ese entonces era viernes. Estaba preocupado pues temía lo peor. Sin embargo apenas dejó a la niña en su cuna escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación.

Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Hola Yuya—dijo Reiji con suavidad y algo de sorpresa. El chico de ojos rojos estaba sobre el pecho del de ojos morados. Sin duda estaba feliz.

—Hola Reiji…—dijo bastante risueño y se separa de él lo suficiente como para verse de frente. Yuya ensancha su sonrisa—Pensé... que no vendrías hasta mañana…

—Conseguí algo de tiempo libre—explicó en un tono personal—, y no quise desaprovecharlo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Descubrí que puedo leer—le dice algo distraído. En eso se separó definitivamente de Reiji y lo agarró de una manga para invitarlo a que se sentara con él en el borde de la cama. Cosa que el de gafas no discutió. Una vez se sentaron la charla continuó—, leí la mitad de un libro en tres días—dijo orgulloso, a decir verdad, leer no era exactamente su estilo, pero Yuto con ayuda de Yugo le habían insistido y terminó cayendo.

—Eso es muy bueno—le dijo con lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿quieres que te traiga alguno cuando termines este?

—Bueno…—dudó un poco y miró al techo—me gustaría, pero… no sé si sería lo apropiado…

—No te preocupes por eso—le dijo con suavidad—, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Yuya.

—Es que… bueno—iba a decir que quizá no era tan necesario, pero se tragó sus palabras—no sabría qué libro pedirte…—dijo con pena.

—Déjamelo a mí entonces.

—Gracias—dijo en un murmuro.

—¿Y Reira?—cambió de tema—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Inquieto—dijo después de formar una ligera mueca—, ha… llorado bastante últimamente. ¿Las cosas han estado muy movidas?

—No realmente, se han calmado un poco pero siguen habiendo disturbios y revueltas—dice con un deje de tristeza.

—¿Siguen… queriendo arrastrarnos por las calles?—preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

—No—dijo firmemente—, no te preocupes por los extremistas. Ya no están tan agresivos, la misma gente se ha encargado de censurarles.

—Eso es bueno—dijo Yuya un poco aliviado.

—La opinión ha cambiado hacia ustedes, no lo que me gustaría, pero sí bastante—dice Reiji con calma—. Las cosas se están calmando lentamente.

—¿Crees que pronto podamos…. volver a salir?

—No estoy seguro Yuya—se acomodó sus gafas—, la controversia sigue siendo muy fuerte y las personas están asustadas—el más bajo suspira—. No podría asegurarte nada en estas condiciones.

—Supongo que no me puedo esperar menos.

—Las cosas se van a solucionar, te lo puedo asegurar.

—No, no es eso, no es lo que piense la gente—entrecerró sus ojos—. Es sólo que, bueno, extraño salir y hacer mis cosas. Salir a la calle ir al colegio—le tembló un poco la voz—, tener duelos…

Reiji le dio una mirada comprensiva. A decir verdad después de todo este incidente apenas y había podido tener una vida normal, pocas cosas podía hacer a parte del trabajo sin estar hasta el cuello. Y una de esas cosas era Yuya precisamente.

—¿Quieres que te organice una salida? Ir al colegio puede ser complicado ahora, pero podemos hacer algo más por ti, yo me encargaría de todas las medidas de seguridad. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí encerrado eternamente si no quieres—le sugirió Reiji. Yuya le sonrió y eso bastó como un agradecimiento.

—No, gracias—negó volviendo a mirar al suelo—. Entiendo lo que salir significa para mi seguridad, sé que no es una buena idea. Confío en ti Reiji, confío en que… estoy aquí adentro por mi propia seguridad, no por nada más.

Reiji tuvo las imperiosas ganas de sonreír más de la cuenta.

—De todos modos—agregó—, si quieres hacerlo algún día, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—Gracias Reiji—dice risueño—, realmente eres un gran apoyo.

Una pausa se sintió por toda la habitación. Sin embargo el de gafas no pudo evitar suspirar por la nariz.

—Yuya—con ese tono al aludido se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era algo que no le iba a terminar de agradar—, tú padre está afuera.

El portador de un collar cerró los ojos.

—Entiendo—Al de ojos morados le gustaba cada vez menos hacer estas cosas. Pero de todos modos debía de preguntarle.

—¿Deseas verlo?—El rostro de Yuya se inclinó hacia el que tenía una bufanda y terminó apoyando su cabeza en todo el centro del pecho. Reiji no tuvo más reacción que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mano que se posó sobre la mitad de la espalda del otro. Sintió las negaciones suavemente igual que los cosquilleos que le ocasionaba al respirar. El que usaba gafas no perdió el tiempo y apenas supo la respuesta, se la comunicó a sus empleados usando su D-Pad. Apenas terminó de usarlo lo volvió a guardar. Después de un rato, sumidos en total silencio, el que usaba un collar se levantó del pecho del otro y lo miró.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo… no quiero verlo—El de ojos morados le acaricia suavemente el cabello.

—No me gusta tener que decírtelo, pero tendrás que enfrentarlo algún día. Los padres son algo que no se puede quitar ni eliminar—Yuya suspiró.

—No lo sé Reiji…—divagó desviando la mirada—después de todo esto no sé si considerarlo como mi padre siquiera.

—Sé cómo te sientes—dijo después de un rato—, Leo también es un misterio para mí.

—Él es tu padre biológico—dijo suavemente. El otro cerró sus ojos—. Yusho no lo es. Es… más fácil aceptarlo así, supongo.

—A veces hasta dudo de ello—respondió con un tono bajo. Hubo una pausa algo reflexiva.

—Supongo que somos un poco parecidos en eso—mira a Reiji que tenía la mirada en él desde hacía un par de segundos—Somos solo hijos de crianza—ninguno quizo hablar más durante un par de segundos. Pero Yuya tenía algunas cosas que no le había dicho a nadie y que quería sacar—. ¿Sabes? No sé cómo sentirme frente a todo esto—divaga un poco—, digo, tengo una madre, pero… Me siento realmente traicionado.

—Después de un tiempo—le contestó con voz profundamente calmada—no lo sentirás. Te duele ahora pero después no te perecerá importante y lo superarás, o tomas la venganza como opción—entonces su tono cambió a uno de advertencia, uno que lograría poner los pelos de punta al escucharla—. Pero no voy a dejarte hacerlo Yuya. No dejaré que te destruyas por una venganza, es un camino que no quiero que sufras.

Yuya negó suavemente.

—No quiero hacerlo—en eso se rascó uno de sus brazos—Leo y Yuto me enseñaron lo suficiente sobre eso como para no querer hacerla nunca—dijo con melancolía. Una parte de su corazón se sintió aliviada pero no estaba tan seguro de que fuera la suya exactamente.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo con una genuina sonrisa en su boca.

—Es solo que… mira todo lo que causó Leo sólo por Ray y por…—suspiró—Destruirnos.

—Destruir a Zarc—le corrigió Reiji.

—Yo soy Zarc—afirmó sin estar realmente convencido. El de ojos morados le levantó el mentón un su mano ligeramente y le obligó a mirarlo.

—No lo eres, tú eres Yuya—estuvo a punto de decir su apellido, aquel odioso apellido.

—Casi destruyo las dimensiones—afirmó en un murmullo—, de no ser por…

—Tú eres diferente Yuya—remarcó en su nombre—, Zarc era otra cosa. Tenía otros deseos, veía al mundo de manera distinta a como la ves tú. Tú jamás quisiste que esto pasara, ustedes jamás lo quisieron.

—Eso no…—hizo una mueca—cambia lo que hemos hecho.

—Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, Yuya—siguió remarcando su nombre y le agarró de las dos mejillas para que lo mirara—, siempre las habrá. Pero lo importante es como cargas con eso. No es fácil ignorarlo, lo sé, no te pido que lo hagas ahora, pero yo creo en que podrás hacerlo. Yo creo en ti, en lo que eres capaz.

—R-Reiji…

—Yuya, tú…—habló bajo, tan bajo que estaba muy seguro de que nadie más podría escucharlo—eres lo más admirable que he conocido. Has superado cada reto que se te ha interpuesto, has llegado a cada meta que te has propuesto. Esto no es imposible, solo más difícil. Yo creo en ti, siempre lo haré.

Los ojos del chico de ojos rojos se pusieron ligeramente más llorosos. Reiji le acarició la mejilla suavemente puso aquella cabeza en su hombro. Lo abrazó de inmediato con fuerza. Un abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente. El de ojos morados sintió la tenue respiración sobre su piel mientras que unos fríos brazos, resultado del aire acondicionado, le rodeaban suavemente. El más alto se encargó de darle mimos al más bajo, se los merecía. Se merecía todo el amor que le fue arrebatado en el momento en el que Yusho Sakaki decidió abrir su boca y hablar de lo que no debía. Le encantaba mimar a Yuya por eso, porque sentía el dolor que cargaba. Lo veía en todo momento, cuando hablaba, cuando le decía algo, cuando le mencionaba a su supuesto padre. Siempre lo notaba, lo notaba constantemente. Y no podía evitar querer hacer todo lo posible para que el chico que mantenía entre sus brazos fuese feliz, no con una vida perfecta, sino feliz. Había pasado por más cosas de las que podía recordar y muchas de esas no eran algo agradables por sí mismas. Y si bien había superado cada obstáculo que se le interponía, seguía teniendo quince años. No se merecía tanto para tan poco tiempo de vida.

El menor se separó ligeramente del mayor para verle cara a cara y no perder el tiempo en besarlo. Sus labios hicieron contacto casi por naturaleza. No era exactamente un tacto tímido sino más bien uno de confianza, de personas que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas. Sus cuerpos se acercaron un poco más para tratar de alejar el frío que estaba empezando a hacer con el aire acondicionado. Yuya movió suavemente sus labios y Reiji subió una mano a su cabeza y le acarició suavemente los cabellos. El de ojos rojos fue el primero en separarse y dejar que sus frentes de unieran, desde ese punto, el de ojos morados podía ver a la perfección las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio. Una vista que siempre le encantaba tener y que no podía evitar sonreír al tener en frente suyo.

Lo siguiente que hizo el mayor fue llevar sus dos manos a las mejillas del otro y acercarlo para besarlo nuevamente. Yuya solo se dejó llevar por las manos del de gafas, embriagado totalmente el los besos que este le proporcionaba. Incluso cuando lo incitó a hacer algo tan vergonzoso como acostarse juntos y besarse, se dejó hacer. Reiji tenía su total confianza y él sabía lo mucho que lo amaba. No necesitaba nada más en ese momento, no necesitaba saber nada. Solo quería que lo besaran y que lo mimaran, a veces sentía que no se lo merecía del todo, pero poco o nada le importaba.

Así que allí estaban ellos, besándose todavía acostados en la cómoda cama de Yuya. Acariciándose con timidez y sonriendo de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo. Era todo tan cercano y tan embriagador, que cuando Reiji se separó un poco de él solo para atacarle el cuello, no sintió que desentonara en lo absoluto.

—R-Reiji—dijo en medio de risas contenidas y pequeños placeres—, me estás haciendo cosquillas.

El aludido sólo sonrió sobre el cuello del otro y siguió besándolo con amor. Yuya siguió riéndose a medias temeroso de despertar a Reira. Sentía que a cada nuevo beso en su cuello un pequeño escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo y Reiji no era alguien precisamente lento para besar. En medio de eso, las manos del mayor se fueron hacia su cintura y la agarraron con firmeza solo para llevar al menor a estar encima de él.

—Yuya…—dijo suavemente.

Seguía atacando su cuello y de vez en cuando su clavícula. El más bajo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando las cálidas manos del más alto le tocaron directamente en la zona lumbar.

—R-Reiji…—El aludido quitó las manos de la espalda baja del otro.

—Perdón—se disculpó algo apenado y separado del cuello de Yuya—, ¿te he hecho daño?

—No, no—se apresuró a negar con una voz sumergida en las sensaciones causadas por Reiji—, es sólo que tus manos están hirviendo—lo dijo suavemente. El más alto se las arregló para susurrar algo en la oreja de Yuya.

—Y tu espalda está fría—y con esa afirmación volvió a introducir las manos debajo de la camiseta del de ojos rojos, además de besarle en la boca una vez más, solo para después volver a atacar su cuello. El más joven acortó un poco más la distancia abrazándolo más y enredando sus piernas en él.

—Por favor quédate a dormir conmigo…—pidió algo adormilado—Por favor… quiero verte cuando despierte.

—Claro—respondió—, como quieras Yuya—dijo sobre su oreja. El de ojos rojos sonrió sin pensarlo. El más alto llevó sus caricias de la espalda a los omoplatos del más bajo y los acarició suavemente adormeciéndolo más. Después de un rato sin que ninguno dijese nada, Yuya volvió a dejar salir su voz adormecida.

—Te amo, Reiji.

El aludido sonrió bastante sobre el cuello ajeno. Después volvió sus manos a la hermosa cintura del chico y lo acomodó un poco para que quedara cómodo para dormir los dos. Y sin poder resistirse lo besó en los labios suavemente.

—Te amo, Yuya.

Nunca llegó a saber si fue escuchado aquella noche. Pero no le importaba, tenía al amor de su vida entre manos, ¿qué más podría pedir?


End file.
